With the development of communication technologies and with the rapid development of manufacturing techniques, capabilities of a user equipment (UE) are getting greater, the number of the antennas configured in the UE become larger, and the MIMO technology attracts increasing attention. The MIMO technology means that multiple transmit antennas and receive antennas are used at a transmitting end and a receiving end respectively, and signals are transferred and received through the multiple antennas of the transmitting end and the receiving end, so as to greatly improve frequency spectrum utilization and enable a wireless communication system to transmit a data service at a higher rate.
An existing wireless communication system is generally a cellular communication system. In the cellular communication system, a centralized control manner is adopted. A base station (BS) performs centralized control and scheduling on radio resource management and establishment, maintenance, and release of all communication links, and all information of a user equipment is forwarded by the base station.
In the foregoing cellular communication system, because of such centralized control manner, transmission efficiency is relatively low and a transmission delay is relatively high. The UE can only implement MIMO transmission between the UE and the base station through scheduling of the base station, so that the frequency spectrum utilization is relatively poor.